


I’m Sorry (Forgive Me)

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Tiny Reverse Bang 2020 [7]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Break Up, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony makes a call in battle that leaves Steve injured.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tiny Reverse Bang 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836148
Comments: 3
Kudos: 145
Collections: 2020 Cap/Iron Man Tiny Reverse Bang





	I’m Sorry (Forgive Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Keep A Proper Distance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164658) by [marumo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marumo/pseuds/marumo). 



> **Code Name:** Extremis ~ (Round 4)

Steve carefully walks over to Tony, thankful that he hadn’t been locked out of the lab. It was progress. He goes slowly, mindful of his injuries.

His crutches echo loudly in the unusually quiet lab alongside the blows of a hammer.

Tony was facing away, his back turned to Steve, hammering away at his projects.

He stops a little ways behind Tony, resting his crutches against the work bench. “Tony…” he says softly, crossing his arms across his chest.

Tony doesn’t respond. Steve’s heart aches at being ignored. While it isn’t likely, he chooses to believe that maybe Tony hadn’t heard him. If Tony hadn’t wanted him down here, why did he allowed access?

“Tony, c’mon” he tries again.

Still nothing from the man. Steve sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Tony, what happened wasn’t your fault. You’re not the one who hurt me.” He says.

There is still no reaction from Tony. “Please, Tony”

A spark of irritation ignites within his chest. With a huff Steve strides up to Tony as best he can with his broken leg, leaving his crutches behind. He catches Tony’s hand before its next swing with the hammer. “For Pete’s sake, Tony! Listen to me!” He says.

“You want to talk, fine.” Tony growls, pulling out of his grasp with a jerk. The man spins around to face him, eyes aflame. “Let’s talk”

A little shocked, Steve takes a step back. “It wasn’t your fault-”

“Is that what you want to believe?” Tony scoffs, tossing his hammer onto the table with a loud bang. “Is that what you’re going to be telling yourself so that you can sleep at night?”

“Tony, you couldn’t have known.” He says, reaching out towards him.

Tony smacks his hand away with a bitter laugh. “We both know that I meant to be better than that.”

“No. That’s not fair. Tony-”

“Oh, what? You expected me to fail? To fuck up? Is that what you’re trying to say, Steve?” Tony growls, folding his arms across his chest.

“No, that’s the farthest thing from what I’m trying to say. You’re twisting my words, Ton-”

“Like that monster twisted you? Tell me, how many of your bones did it break?” Tony says, giving him a mockery of a smile, twisted and broken. “It’s almost fascinating really. You bones are denser then the average guy’s, I wonder how much more force is need to break them”

Steve takes another step back, wrapping his arms around himself comfortingly. “It was a mistake, Tony. Everyone makes mistakes, even you. These things happen. It’s okay.” He never liked it when Tony got like this. Everything in him wants to wrap Tony up in his arms, but he knows it wouldn’t be welcomed right now.

“Well, _‘Tony Stark’_ is not meant to make mistakes. I’m meant to be better than this. And yet… look what I managed to let happen. I’m the reason you got hurt today. I made a bad call, you can say it.”

“Enough, Tony!” he shouts.

Tony raises a brow at him.

“You didn’t know.” Steve says softly. “You didn’t know what would happen.”

“But you did, didn’t you? You knew it would leave Clint open and vulnerable. You told me to stay where I was, and I didn’t listen. Maybe you shouldn’t have pulled the stunt you did. But it wasn’t like I left you with any other choice right? Clint probably would have been in a bad state right now, maybe even dead, if it weren’t for you. Can’t quite say the same for myself really.” Tony scoffs

“What you did finished that battle sooner.” Steve says.

“No. No, it didn’t, Steve. What finished the battle sooner was knowing that you were injured and bleeding out in the middle of some uptorn street.” Tony says.

“But-” Steve says.

“You know what? This isn’t working” Tony says, not meaning his eyes.

“What isn’t working?” he asks. His stomach rolls anxiously.

“Us.” Tony says. “It’s over. We’re done.”

He doesn’t understand how Tony could say that so calmly, so disinterested, bored. As if it didn’t hurt to say. The words almost doesn’t even register, spoken the way they were. Tony could’ve just as easily been talking about last week’s weather.

_No. This can’t be happening. This wasn’t happening. This wasn’t right._

“What?” Steve chokes. “Tony. Please. We can talk about this.”

“What is there to talk about?” Tony says with a small shrug. “I’m not going to be the one responsible for killing my boyfriend. This isn’t going to work out. Look, he had a good run.”

“Please-”

“It was fun, but this is it.”

“Tony-”

“Think of me fondly, and all that crap.”

“I don’t-”

“No hard feelings. We can still be friends, alright.”

“No-”

“No? Alright, fine. Just colleges. But I understand if you’re still hurt. I mean…” Tony makes a wide gesture towards him. And Steve knew how he looked; it wasn’t good. Covered in dirt and blood. Hear matted, blood streaked, and full of bits of rubble and tarmac. His body was wrapped up in bandages, surgical tape and casts. He had changed back into his dirty, torn uniform, wanting to see Tony before heading up to their rooms.

He should have changed before coming down here. He should have cleaned up hand showered. But he had hoped that he and Tony could have done that together. A foolish hope, apparently.

Tears fill his eyes, threatening to fall. Steve does his best to blink them back, to hold them off.

“Please, Tony. Let’s not do this. I don’t want to break up with you. I love you.”

“Too bad. Because I want to break up with you. This is goodbye, Steve.” Tony says.

“We can talk about this.” Steve says, his voice cracking. “Please” he begs.

Tony shakes his head before turning on his heal and striding out of the lab, leaving Steve behind.

Steve slowly makes his way over to the couch, not bothering to grab his crutches as he passes them. He drops down on the couch and puts his head into his hands, letting his tears fall.

* * *

Steve wakes up slowly, his eyes blinking open in the darkened lab. As he looks around the dark space he notices the weight resting against his shoulder.

He looks over towards the weight to find Tony leaning against his side, fast asleep. In the man’s hands is a banquet of roses and a little teddy holding a heart that reads “I’m sorry.”

With a sigh, Steve wraps his arm around Tony’s shoulders and pulls him closer. He lays his head on top of Tony’s and closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
